Shuffled Shots
by FirstLady8892
Summary: We all know what the sorting was like for Harry. But what was it like for Ron or even Scorpius. This is a series of one shots all dealing with the Sorting ranging from Albus Dumbledore to Neville Longbottom and everyone in between.
1. The Sorting of Sirius Orion Black

Sirius Black at age eleven stood in a group of First Years waiting to be sorted. Without his eyes leaving the girl who was getting sorted, he checked out the hall. In front of him were the professors, he was able to point out Slughorn and Dumbledore due to stories from his older cousin Bellatrix, who has graduated a some three years ago.

He knew Slughorn was the Slytherin Head of House. He also knew that Professor Dumbledore was a Gryffindor back in his time. 

His eyes glanced at the boy on his left, some Pureblood named James, he had messy black hair, and he wore glasses over his hazel eyes. James seemed like he would be a good friend, they both seemed to have a lot in common, and most likely would friends if they were happened to get placed in the same house. This most likely wouldn't happen, due to the fact that Sirius was pretty much doomed to be in Slytherin with the rest of his family.

The boy on his right was a little weirder; he was quieter and liked to read. His name was Remus; he had sandy blonde hair, and bronze eyes. He still seemed alright, but seemed to be hiding something; Sirius knew that if they were sorted in the same house, he would ask Remus what he was hiding.

Sirius' attention was brought back to the sorting as the hat finally decided what house she would be in and yelled "Hufflepuff".

He knew it was almost his turn, and he was nervous as heck. He didn't really want to be in Slytherin, but knew he would most likely end up there.

Sirius whole family tree all the way back the Founders' time was Slytherin, If their name was Black or even married a Black at some point they were Slytherin. Except for the occasional Black that married a muggle-born or muggle and were blasted of the family tree. Even his cousin Andy whom wasn't a believer in the 'Purebloods are better' crap was a Slytherin. But he knew this because Andy didn't have the courage of standing up to her family just yet. Even though she had told him, that she had started to date a muggle-born and really loved him.

The professor in front of him was smiling, something later he would find extremely rare, the professor had her black hair tied in a bun on her head, she was wearing green. Another thing he would eventually find to make fun of her for, the fact that she wore WAY too much green for being the Head of the Gryffindor House. In the years to come Sirius would find that McGonagall would not be only his favorite teacher, but the funniest to make fun of.

Sirius waited as Professor McGonagall consulted her scroll before she called out the next name.

"Black, Sirius."

The young Black gulped and slightly cursed as he stepped forward to sit on the stool. His silver eyes, swept the hall starting with the sea of gold and red, moving over to yellow and black, then to blue and bronze and finally finding his cousin smirking at him from the Slytherin Table.

"Ah, a Black by blood but not by heart. Intelligence; hidden but there, Loyalty till the end of your days. A thirst to prove yourself, but most importantly bravery, lots and lots of bravery. Your Black blood says Slytherin, but you don't want to go there do you?"

Sirius shook his head, as this was true. He hated his family and everything about them. Sirius rather be put in Hufflepuff than Slytherin. He still did not get why his parents were so adamant about the fact that they thought Purebloods were better. He didn't get that fact, nor did he really care, they practically beat the lies of Purebloods were better than Muggle borns.

"Alright then, I know just where to put you. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius smiled, hoped off the stool, placed the hat on it, and went plopping himself at the Gryffindor table.

As McGonagall called the next student, Sirius looked towards the sea of green and silver. Finding the long blonde hair at the end where the sixth years were sitting. Narcissa was scowling at him; no doubt Sirius would be getting a howler in the next week. Inwardly Sirius was still smiling even though he knew he was going to get a howler because the fact that he was the first non-Slytherin in the Black family ever, and he really meant EVER.

The young Gryffindor sent a smile to Cissy, knowing the only reason she was mad was that he wasn't a Slytherin, but most importantly he was a Gryffindor.

His mind went back to the sorting as he heard the hat yelling "Gryffindor" to see a pretty red head sit across from him.


	2. The Sorting of Fabian Alex Prewett

Fabian Prewett stood outside The Great Hall at age eleven. He took a glance at his brother Gideon, whom smiled back at him. Fabian was nervous to get the sorting over, and he could tell Gideon was also. They both knew when the other was feeling without really ever having to look at each other.

But since Fabian had looked at Gideon, he could tell he was really nervous, because Gideon was biting his nails, which he only did when they were either in trouble or he was nervous. Fabian jumped from his right foot to his left, which was his nervous habit. They each had habits to tell their emotions, and only they knew all of them, Molly their sister knew a couple mainly the nervous habits, and their mischievous habits.

They hoped that the sorting hat wouldn't separate them. They had been connected at the hip since they were born, and hoped that it stayed that way. As for the house that they would get sorted into that was the hard part.

Neither one of them wanted to go to Slytherin. And even though they were smart, they liked to keep it hidden, so didn't really want to go to Ravenclaw, where it would be announced to the world.

That left Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. They had been told that Hufflepuff was kind of the joke house, they were constantly made fun of by the other three houses so they didn't really want to go there.

That left them with Gryffindor where their sister resided. Their parents were also Gryffindors, but encouraged their children not to get sorted there because they were from it. They encouraged their children to accept the four houses each separately and with the help of the hat get sorted into the house they belonged and not just into a house because of their family name.

Fabian looked up as Professor McGonagall walked back out of the Great Hall. He fell into step with his brother as they followed the Transfiguration professor into The Great Hall.

Both of the brothers gasped as they entered the hall, they had heard stories from their sister, but her stories didn't give the hall justice. Even though the twins had grown up in the magical world, the hall was just AMAZING. It looked even better than The Ministry of Magic which they had been to a couple of times. Okay maybe enough that the security guard knew them by name.

The hall was beyond amazing, not paying attention to the professor, he looked at each of the professors at the high table. With the help of Molly's stories, Fabian was able to point out a couple of the professors.

Hagrid was sitting at the end of the table, sipping from his goblet but watching the sorting with great interest. Hagrid was a big man, with a kind of wild look to him. His hair looked like it hasn't been combed in years, along with his beard. His beetle black eyes were twinkling which Fabian would later find out they only did when he was happy.

On the left of the headmaster was Professor Slughorn, who had a slight smile on his face. Professor Slughorn, kind of looked like that muggle animal a walrus. Then of course his mustache just finished the look.

Fabian's eyes then fell on the Headmaster himself, the old man was watching the sorting, but his eyes looked up connecting with Fabian's. The sparkling blue eyes of the old man looked into the mischievous blue eyes of the eleven year old. His long beard and hair were white with a silver glint to them and ran down to his waist if he stood up. His blue eyes were behind half moon glasses, but were defiantly not hidden behind them. The glasses were sitting on a crooked nose which looked as it had been broken. When Fabian was older after Hogwarts he would find out how the Headmaster's nose was broken, and would tease him about it forever. Fabian was so caught up looking at the Headmaster he didn't hear McGonagall call his name.

Fabian jumped when his brother poked him, he heard Professor McGonagall call his name again. He threw Gideon a smile as he climbed up the stairs.

Fabian sat down on the stool, and put the hat on his head. With his eyes zooming over the snake's pit, the eagle's nest, the badger's burrow and landing on the lion's den. He hoped he would be joining the sea of red and gold. And hoped his brother would also.

"Ah a Prewett. Loyal, so much loyalty, ambition. A thirst to prove yourself, Intelligence. But bravery is your strong point boy. So the only house you belong into is…GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Fabian hoped off the stool and made his way to the lion's den, who were roaring in happiness to welcome their new cub. He smiled at his sister Molly who was half way down the table. Then turned his attention to his brother's sorting.


	3. The Sorting of Padma Deva Patil

Padma Patil stood next to her twin Parvati as they waited for McGonagall to come back

Padma Patil stood next to her twin Parvati as they waited for McGonagall to come back.

They had just got off the Hogwarts Express, they had a nice group of people in their compartment, and Padma hoped at least one of them would be in their house.

Padma knew that even though her and her sister looked identical on the outside, on the inside they were as different as salt and pepper. Padma was the quieter twin, but friendly, she also loved to read and learn. Her sister Parvati was the opposite, she was loud and boastful, and she hated reading unless it was magazines. Parvati just LOVED fashion, while Padma did too, but not as much as Parvati. Parvati would be expected to have a future in Fashion, while Padma just loved looking good. Padma wasn't sure what she wanted to be just yet, but she was sure she wanted to help the world, not caring if it was the Muggle world or the Wizarding world.

As they stood there, Padma thought about the people that were in their compartment. The twin sisters had been joined by Lavender Brown, a nice girl who was already getting close to Parvati. Terry Boot a nice smart guy, who also loved to read, he admitted to Padma that he had already read half of his textbooks already. Then there was Justin Flinch-Fletchley, he was kind of quiet, she didn't know much about him. Both Padma and Parvati had got annoyed when they kept forgetting which twin was which.

The Professor came back, and then led them into The Great Hall. Padma quietly waited as each student before her got sorted. Finally it was Pansy Parkinson's turn; Padma had met Pansy a couple of times as a child. Through their fathers, but they never really liked each other.

Padma started to fidget as she waited for her turn, she knew she and her sister wouldn't be in the same house, but she was still scarred. She hoped that they wouldn't end up in houses that hate each other like Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Finally the hat decided Pansy's house and sorted her into Slytherin. Padma fidgeted again, she knew it was her turn, as the professor consulted her scroll.

"Patil, Padma." She said smiling at the first years; Padma looked at her sister once more, and gave her a weak smile, which was also returned.

She walked very slowly up the stairs and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, as she looked around the room. The whole hall was staring at her! She was able to find the loud Brown girl at the Gryffindor table, the quiet Flinch-Fletchley kid at the Hufflepuff table, the nice Boot kid at the Ravenclaw table, and Parkinson at the Slytherin table.

"Ah bravery, Intelligence, Hard-worker, Ambitious, love of learning, a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? I think your mind and ambition could help this house….RAVENCLAW!"

Padma hopped off the stool and bounced down to the Ravenclaw table, who were cheering for her. As she plopped herself down next to Boot, she turned her attention to her sister's sorting.


End file.
